


Два оленя пара

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ass Play, Christmas, Crack, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: На Рождество все радуются, как дураки, поют песни, дарят подарки, запускают фейерверки. И только олени пашут как лошади.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18
Collections: Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	Два оленя пара

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: жестокое обращение с животными, анатомически невозможные телодвижения, экстремальный секс, эксгибиционизм, жопоцентризм, ООС Гарри.
> 
> Написано на фест "Мелочь, а приятно" для Convallaria, которая хотела, чтобы герои оказались в необычных условиях, а также веселую новогоднюю НЦу на крыше.

Два оленя нежились на ласковом северном солнышке. На их ветвистых рогах сушились полосатые носки; мигающие носы были надежно защищены специальными вязанными чехлами-наносниками, которые некая чокнутая леди из ассоциации У.Р.О.Д. – Уважайте Рождественских Оленей, Дурни! – присылала каждый год. Елки были украшены, камины почищены, эльфы накормлены, подарки упакованы, а пуговица на огромных штанах дедушки Санты перешита так, чтобы он оставался в счастливом неведении относительно набранных им килограммов.

В общем, все было готово. В этом году – даже раньше положенного. Никакой спешки, никакого аврала и чрезвычайных ситуаций: такое только в фильмах про Рождество бывает, что за полчаса до праздника все носятся как угорелые, и ничего еще не готово.

Нет, эти олени знали свое дело: они были умными, организованными и ответственными. Пингвины верили, что владеют миром. Ха! Пингвины, что с них взять. Олени-то знали точно, кто здесь главный.

Почесывая мохнатые пузики, они пили «Секс на пляже» и загорали на лежаках. Кругом, куда ни глянь – белоснежная равнина, сверкающая и спокойная. Так тихо, что слышно, как в бокалах коктейль леденеет.

Тишина и спокойствие.

– Скучно, – сказал один олень.

– Еще целых два дня до приезда Санты, – вздохнул второй.

– Мне скучно, - олень закинул копыто за голову и почесал рога. – Мне скууууууучно.

– Это я уже слышал.

– Мне скучно.

– Ну так поразгадывай кроссворды.

– Мне скучно.

– Я слышал тебя, Альфред.

– Мне скучно.

Второй олень застонал и залпом допил свой коктейль.

– Ну ладно. Ты хочешь настоящую вечеринку? Ты ее получишь.

***

– Я не прошу тебя о многом, Северус, – сказал Альбус Дамблдор.

И это предвещало катастрофу…

«Я не прошу тебя о многом, Северус. Просто оставь Тома и перейди на нашу сторону».

«Я не прошу тебя о многом, Северус. Просто присматривай за Гарри семь лет».

«Я не прошу тебя о многом, Северус. Просто стань шпионом и предоставляй мне информацию о планах Тома».

«Я не прошу тебя о многом, Северус. Просто стань двойным агентом и порхай почтовым голубком от меня к Тому, но не вздумай запутаться и выдать лишнюю информацию».

«Я не прошу тебя о многом, Северус. Просто убей меня».

«Я не прошу тебя о многом, Северус. Просто найди способ вернуть меня к жизни».

«Я не прошу тебя о многом, Северус. Просто возьми Невилла Лонгботтома к себе в ассистенты».

«Я не прошу тебя о многом, Северус. Просто выпусти горло Невилла и ме-е-едленно положи топор».

«Я не прошу тебя о многом, Северус. Просто встреть Гарри у ворот и предоставь ему одну из комнат в твоих покоях. Мальчика выгнала жена, ему негде жить».

– И что же вы хотите от меня на этот раз, Альбус?! О какой еще мелочи вы меня попросите? – устало пробормотал Северус.

– О, ничего особенного. Видел повозку за окном?

Дверь директорского кабинета распахнулась, так, словно кто-то налетел на нее с разбегу. Через секунду Северус уже исполнял диковинный танец, пытаясь удержаться на ногах и спасти от падения несносного мальчишку. Гарри Поттер выпутался из объятий и кинулся к окну.

– Вы видели? Вы видели это?!

Он вопил и размахивал руками, как абориген, приветствующий человека с зажигалкой. Альбус добродушно усмехнулся себе в бороду, а Северус вдруг пожалел, что у него нет бороды или хотя бы усов, и прятать усмешку приходится напряжением лицевых мышц. Когда Гарри повернулся к ним, глаза его сверкали, а на щеках горел лихорадочный румянец. Улыбка Гарри могла ослепить любого в помещении, так что Северусу пришлось уставиться на носки своих начищенных ботинок - только в целях самосохранения, конечно же.

– Я же не один вижу это, правда??

– Нет, Поттер, как ни удивительно, многочисленные удары головой все еще не возымели своего эффекта. У вас не галлюцинации, а во дворе перед замком действительно олени.

– Рождественские олени, Гарри.

– Что, и Рудольф?! Нет, это правда? Поверить не могу! – радости Гарри хватило бы на тысячу Патронусов. Удивительно, какой малости хватало этому человеку, чтобы впасть в эйфорию. – Я думал, это просто сказки!

– Поттер, каждый день вы пользуетесь волшебной палочкой… Встречались с эльфами, русалками и кентаврами, а также путешествовали во времени. Неужели вы все еще можете не верить во что-либо?

– Да, но это же… Санта, – Гарри пожал плечами, растерянно глядя то на Снейпа, то на Дамблдора. – В смысле, я слышал, что он приносит подарки, но ни разу не получал. Я думал, Дурсли его выдумали, чтобы был повод купить Дадли еще больше вещей.

Альбус закашлялся, а Северус принялся разглядывать каминную кладку. В глазах защипало, но причина была в многочисленных токсичных испарениях от зелий – это из-за них иногда щипало в глазах, и глазные яблоки увлажнялись с помощью слезных желез; да, и слова Гарри Поттера не имели к этому событию ровно никакого отношения.

Подумаешь, мальчик в детстве не получал подарков на Рождество. Такое случается сплошь и рядом. Северус вот тоже редко находил под елкой что-то, кроме пьяных друзей отца.

– Ах, прекратите… – сдавленно простонал Альбус, не вовремя применивший легилименцию. Он вытер бородой слезы и грузно свалился в директорское кресло. – Сегодня канун Рождества, не будем портить его печальными воспоминаниями! Северус, мальчик мой, я позвал тебя потому, что мне нужна твоя помощь. Видишь ли, один из оленей Санты повредил ногу на шумной и веселой вечеринке (видео уже на YouTube). Сейчас он не может даже до холодильника дойти, не то что прыгать по облакам в морозную рождественскую ночь. И нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь его заменил – в повозке должно быть ровно двенадцать оленей, иначе никак.

– В чем проблема? Поставьте туда какого-нибудь другого оленя, мало их на свете?

– Северус! Не старайся казаться глупее, чем ты есть. Рождественские олени отличаются от всех остальных. Ты же сам знаешь, что их IQ выше, чем у всех Министров Магии, вместе взятых. Я не могу заменить Альфреда кем попало!

Северус сложил руки на груди. Ему очень не нравилось, какой оборот принимает этот разговор. Да и Поттер, рисующий оленей на замерзшем стекле, не помогал сосредоточиться.

– Кроме того, это большая ответственность. Я бы и сам впрягся, да на мне Хогвартс. Помнишь, я предлагал тебе стать директором? Ты еще кидал в меня стульями. Если бы ты принял эту должность, мальчик мой, у меня было бы больше времени для маленьких невинных развлечений. Но раз уж ты был так категоричен, все невинные развлечения выпали на твою долю.

– Нет. Альбус, нет.

– О чем вы говорите? – Поттер отлип от окна, нос его все еще был немного приплюснут и покраснел от соседства с холодным стеклом. – Я что-то не пойму…

– Что вы вообще здесь забыли, Поттер? – проворчал Северус. Впрочем, это был риторический вопрос. С тех пор, как Гарри вернулся в Хогвартс, он почти все время торчал у директора. Словно Дамблдор был его собственностью. Будто у Альбуса было время возиться с мальчишкой. – Директор говорит, что я должен стать оленем. А я отказываюсь.

– Оленем? Вы? – Гарри расхохотался. Снейп и Дамблдор терпеливо пережидали этот взрыв веселья. Затем Гарри прищурился, разглядывая Северуса. – А что, вам бы пошли… Рога.

Северус развернулся и молча вышел из кабинета. Альбус с укоризной посмотрел на Гарри.

– Что, я переборщил слегка? Ну, я же не виноват, что Снейп такой нервный.

– Профессор Снейп, Гарри.

– «Профессор Снейп, Гарри», – передразнил Поттер и вновь уставился в окно. Он видел, как темная фигура пересекла заснеженный двор, остановилась у сверкающей повозки, несколько секунд постояла рядом с оленями… Гарри протер глаза. А потом завопил:

– О НЕТ!!! Он бьет оленя!!! Профессор Снейп избивает оленя! Директор, взгляните, нет, вы посмотрите… Что он творит??! Он волочет его по снегу… Нет… Он швыряет его в озеро! Директор! Сделайте же что-нибудь!!!  
Когда через минуту Северус вернулся в кабинет, там царила мертвая тишина. Снейп отряхнул ладони от шерсти и произнес:

– Боюсь, Альбус, еще один олень почувствовал себя нехорошо. Мне понадобится помощник. Насчет IQ не беспокойтесь – я буду приглядывать за Поттером, чтобы он не натворил глупостей. Ну, не больше, чем обычно.

Директор казался невероятно довольным. Настолько довольным, что Северус непременно заподозрил подвох, если бы не отвлекся на мальчишку.

А Поттер отплясывал какой-то дикий танец, сверкая улыбкой.

– Я буду оленем! И буду разносить подарки! Я увижу Санту-Клауса! Вот это класс!!!

***

Санта прибыл тем же днем, к обеду. Он был в широкой гавайской рубашке и с дредами. Гарри, который ожидал увидеть старичка с рекламы «Кока-кола», был немного разочарован.

Однако он не просто так простоял четыре часа у ворот. Гарри первым встретил Санту и долго тряс загорелую ладонь.

– Огромная честь познакомиться с вами, сэр! Я бы очень хорошим мальчиком в этом году, сэр! А где ваша борода, сэр?! Я буду одним из ваших оленей, вы уже в курсе, сэр? А почему вы никогда не приходили ко мне в детстве, сэр???

– О Великий Пингвин, еще один, – Санта потер лоб. – С тех пор, как люди начали ходить к психоаналитикам, они во всех своих неудачах винят родителей и меня. Ладно, парень, проводи-ка меня к Алу.

Директор уже шагал им навстречу, широко раскинув руки. Они с Сантой обменялись каким-то странным сложным рукопожатием, с приседанием, прыжком, ударом попами и тремя громкими «Хо!» в конце.

– Ник! – завопил после этого директор.

– Ал! – еще громче воскликнул Санта. Гарри тоже захотел что-нибудь крикнуть, но ничего не придумал. – Сколько зим, сколько зим! А ты все стареешь!

– А тебе похудеть бы не мешало!

– Шутишь? Я до сих пор влезаю в свои старые штаны – те, которые мы купили на распродаже в шестидесятых!

– Так вы старые друзья, верно? – спросил Гарри, заглядывая профессору Дамблдору в глаза. Тот кивнул, улыбаясь воспоминаниям.

– Еще какие. Мы вместе учились на курсах Сант.

– Вы хотели стать Сантой?

– Просто искал себя. Возраст такой, что поделаешь, – Альбус вновь повернулся к Нику. – Пошли, я покажу тебе свою школу. Олени сейчас у Хагрида, так что не беспокойся о них. Ты проголодался с дороги?

– Еще как! Ваши эльфы умеют готовить пиццу?

– Наши эльфы умеют все, Ник. А после того, как Г.А.В.Н.Э. открыла курсы повышения квалификации…

– Ладно, потом похвастаешься. Смотри, что я с Ямайки тебе привез…

Они пошли к замку, перебивая друг друга и толкаясь. Гарри обиженно глядел им вслед. А потом вспомнил, что давно не навещал профессора – уже около пяти часов. Бедняга совсем там заскучал, в своей лаборатории, за этим дурацким особо важным проектом…

***

– Я не буду. Я не… Это возмутительно! Я отказываюсь!

– Он у тебя всегда такой нервный? – спросил Санта. Директор гордо улыбнулся.

– Бывает и хуже, сегодня еще удачный день.

– Удачный день?! – завопил Снейп. Капельки слюны, не долетая до лица Санты, превращались в крошечные снежинки. – Удачный день?! Вот если бы этот остолоп не вломился ко мне в лабораторию с воплем: «че творишь?», и не нарушил ход важного эксперимента, тогда котел бы не взорвался мне в лицо, и мои брови не опали бы, как листья по осени, и я не запнулся бы о Логботтома, гоняясь за стервецом по лаборатории, и не залез бы рукой в чан с драконьими экскрементами, необходимыми для моего особо! важного! эксперимента! и мне не нужно было бы становиться рогатой скотиной и вставать на четвереньки, и мне на шею не вешали бы этот проклятый колокольчик, тогда да, это был бы удачный день! А так – нет, не удачный.

Дамблдор беззаботно улыбнулся и похлопал Снейпа по плечу.

– Ну ладно, можешь не надевать колокольчик.

– А я надену, а я надену, можно я надену? – запрыгал в сугробе Гарри. Он все еще сохранял безопасную дистанцию в пару метров, потому что профессор временами делал попытки его ударить ногой по затылку. Но гибкость профессорского тела скорее возбуждала, чем пугала, так что последние полчаса Гарри проторчал в сугробе – ему необходимо было охладиться. – Я хочу надеть колокольчик!

– Конечно, Гарри, ты можешь его надеть.

Ошейник с крохотным колокольчиком скорее напоминал игрушку из секс-шопа. На Гарри он смотрелся очаровательно. А если учесть, что старательный Поттер в попытке стать идеальным оленем еще и нос себе намазал алой краской и оделся в трико со вшитыми в него светодиодами разных цветов, его облик производил впечатление. Гарри наделся, что положительное.

– Ал, сколько я еще здесь проторчу? Нам пора уже ехать! – нетерпеливо сказал Санта, стряхивая снежинки со своего красного камзола. Он уселся в сани и выразительно взглянул на Снейпа.

Профессор вздохнул и, всем своим видом излучая недовольство, опустился на четвереньки.

Этот простой жест смотрелся до того провокационно и волнующе, что Гарри кинул себе за шиворот пригоршню снега. Может быть, это было плохой идеей – приезжать в Хогвартс после развода с Джинни. Если учитывать, что они и развелись-то потому, что во время секса Гарри назвал ее «Снейпом».

Подумаешь, всего три раза ошибся.

Наверное, она бросила его все-таки не поэтому. Просто он попытался выкрутиться и начал ей врать, что на пару минут уснул и увидел эротический сон с участием Снейпа. Не прекращая в ней двигаться.

Да, вот тогда она и взбесилась.

Гарри поежился. Вспоминать об этом было неприятно, зато всякое возбуждение тут же прошло. «Все, решено! Буду думать о Джинни, если слишком жарко станет».

– Гарри, вставай позади Северуса.

Что?

Гарри подошел к упряжке. Профессор Снейп стоял на четвереньках в снегу, его задница была потрясающей, даже притом что на профессоре в этот раз были просторные брюки, которые ее почти не обтягивали.

– Гарри, ты где там витаешь? Давай уже, время не ждет! – директор помог Гарри занять нужную позицию. Снейпов зад оказался как раз перед носом Гарри. Профессор нервно повернулся и взглянул поверх плеча, прогибаясь в пояснице.

– Поттер, не так близко! Имейте совесть.

«Имейте, имейте, имейте…» – глубокий низкий голос Снейпа эхом раздался в голове Гарри.

– Да, я… Конечно… – пробормотал Гарри, слегка отступая. Снег хрустел под коленями, обжигал ладони. Запоздало Гарри подумал, что следовало надеть варежки. Но задница Снейпа перед глазами выталкивала все прочие мысли из головы, так что Гарри вновь принялся сверлить ее взглядом. Он даже не заметил, как Санта крикнул что-то, и они поднялись в воздух.

***

Сначала полет был даже захватывающим. Снейпу пришлось признать, что это был интересный опыт и, возможно, даже приятный. Ветер развевал волосы, под ногами пролетали мягкие снежные облака, и чудесное чувство парения заставляло губы растягиваться в улыбке.

Поначалу соседство Поттера немного нервировало профессора. Мало ли какая пакость придет паршивцу в голову? А ведь у него был доступ к стратегически важным частям профессорского тела! Но Поттер вел себя смирно, звенел колокольчиком и что-то бубнил себе под нос, сани с Сантой на борту оказались не такими уж тяжелыми, а когда Снейп приспособился к общему ритму, он почувствовал себя одним из оленей – свободным, гордым и красивым животным.

Но спустя четыре часа прыгать по облакам и обледеневшим крышам было уже не так весело. Все тело окоченело – еще бы, такой мороз, а на высоте еще холоднее! Хуже всего пришлось рукам, то и дело погружавшимся в снежные тучи – Северус в который раз порадовался, что взял перчатки. Болела спина и задница, последнюю приходилось все время выпячивать, чтобы удобней было передвигаться; болел нос, который у Северуса всегда замерзал первым, как наиболее выдающаяся часть лица. У Поттера, похоже, таких проблем не возникало. Снейп частенько оборачивался через плечо, чтобы проверить самочувствие парня – не из беспокойства, конечно, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что Гарри где-нибудь не рухнет, и Альбус потом не оторвет Северусу уши. И каждый раз видел одну и ту же картину: Поттер безостановочно что-то бормотал себе под нос, а щеки его пылали, словно ему было жарко, а вовсе даже не холодно. На красивом лице застыло выражение упрямой сосредоточенности, и не похоже было, чтобы Гарри устал. Такой восторженный пару часов назад, сейчас он даже не замечал полета и мелькающих под ними крыш с печными трубами – он полностью сконцентрировался на чем-то своем и двигался машинально, в идеальной синхронности с другими оленями. Северус решил, все дело в оленьих генах Гарри.

***

Это было невыносимо. Нет, дело не в холоде и не в бесконечном беге по облакам. И не в жестких крышах, на которые они приземлялись, чтобы Санта мог запихнуть подарок в трубу.

Это все задница Снейпа.

Гарри не предполагал… Он не думал… Он не….

Это было просто невыносимо. И прекрасно. Но в большей степени – невыносимо.

Снейп словно нарочно дразнил его. Изгибался, как кошка, грациозно перебирал руками, а согнутые ноги чуть раздвигал в стороны, приглашающе покачивая бедрами. О-о-о!!! Гарри без перерыва бормотал: «Джинни, Джинни, Джинни, Джинни», – но это не помогало! К концу третьего часа Гарри уже начал представлять миссис Молли в пеньюаре: хотя он любил и уважал эту женщину, ему необходима была тяжелая артиллерия. Но только ему удавалось настроиться на нужный лад, Снейп поворачивался и кидал на него пронзительный черный взгляд, и возбуждение вспыхивало с новой силой. Гарри едва не плакал – у него был такой каменный стояк, что не помог бы и Филч в стрингах. Что уж там говорить о каком-то морозе в минус тридцать.

Напряжение в паху было почти болезненным, на лбу выступила испарина, во рту пересохло и невероятно сильно хотелось коснуться Снейпа, хоть чуть-чуть, хоть кончиком пальца погладить его задницу. Мысль, что запретный плод покачивается прямо у Гарри перед носом, сводила с ума.

Гарри даже не заметил, как прошло четыре часа их полета. Им предстояло летать до рассвета, пока детишки не начнут просыпаться и не побегут к своим елкам. А до тех пор они скользили в ночи, как северные ниндзя, неслышимые и невидимые для людей. И никто, ни единый человечек там, далеко внизу, не мог предположить, какие страстные желания сжигают прямо сейчас одного из «оленей» Санты.

Слишком увлеченный своими мыслями, Гарри не заметил очередной остановки – олени начали сбавлять скорость, чтобы опуститься на очередную покатую крышу. Гарри по инерции двинулся вперед, и вдруг оказалось, что он вжимается носом прямо в задницу Снейпа.

Это длилось не больше секунды. Поттер тут же отпрянул и покраснел до ушей. Ему было стыдно и вместе с тем невероятно сладко. Живот свело судорогой; Гарри содрогнулся и сжал ноги, надеясь, что не кончит прямо здесь и сейчас. Он ужасно боялся, что Снейп повернется и испепелит его ненавидящим взглядом, но этого не случилось. Профессор словно и не заметил того, что произошло – он аккуратно опустился на крышу и замер на четвереньках, глядя куда-то в сторону. Гарри уткнулся лицом в тонкий слой снежка, пытаясь остудить пылающие щеки и лоб.

Через минуту они уже снова были в воздухе.

***

То, что произошло… Это…

Ну, это…

Северус ждал подвоха. Но он никак не ожидал… Он не думал, что… Не думал, что будет так…

Ох.

Поттер не успел затормозить. Это было предельно ясно. Глупый мальчишка даже с такой малостью справиться не может; пожалуй, подобная работа слишком сложна для такого идиота, как он.

Да, разумеется, это было случайностью.

Гарри Поттер случайно врезался в Северуса Снейпа.

Ну, как сказать, врезался… Его лицо на какой-то момент оказалось прижато к некоторому участку тела Северуса. Ну ладно. Гарри Поттер ткнулся лицом ему в зад.

Чертовы просторные брюки! Если бы Северус надел свои рабочие, те, что плотно натянуты на заднице, ничего бы страшного не случилось. Но эти чертовы просторные брюки…

Как-то так вышло, что нос Поттера оказался между ягодиц Северуса. Он просто… Он просто проник туда. На секунду.

А потом Поттер отстранился.

И ничего страшно не случилось. Северус решил, что больше никогда не посмотрит на Поттера. Он не будет поворачиваться. И не будет даже думать о том, что произошло. И уж точно не признается себе, что уже совсем забытое ощущение проникновения заставило его…

Как хорошо, что он надел просторные брюки.

***

Гарри был в ужасе. Снейп больше не поворачивался. Надежда на то, что профессор просто ничего не почувствовал, испарилась. Гарри судорожно соображал, что можно было бы соврать профессору, чтобы тот не начал избегать его, вернувшись в Хогвартс. «Профессор, я вовсе не извращенец! Мне ни капельки не понравилось утыкаться лицом в вашу задницу, она просто ужасная, сэр». Нет, это не убедительно. Надо лгать так, чтобы можно было самому поверить в свою ложь.

«Профессор, я на секунду отключился, и понятия не имею, в чью задницу уткнулся. Когда я отключаюсь, я аппарирую в случайную точку, это случается со мной после победы над Волдемортом. Так что я мог прижаться к чьей угодно заднице, а в вас врезался один из оленей».

«Профессор, в меня вселился дух Сириуса. А ему необходимо было обнюхать вашу задницу».

«Профессор, это просто был способ поздравить вас с праздниками!»

«Профессор, мы поспорили с Роном на десять галеонов, что я этого не сделаю!»

Да, про спор – это удачно придумано! Снейп не станет злиться, если ему скажут, что близость была из-за пари. Гарри был в этом уверен. Он отлично разбирался в людях.

Ему даже легче стало от этой мысли. Гарри широко улыбнулся, а в следующую секунду вдруг снова оказался прижат к аппетитной попе Снейпа.

И принялся бормотать извинения прежде, чем отстранился. Он вдруг понял, что запросто может умереть от стыда прямо сейчас; но тут услышал что-то… Это не могло быть правдой, однако…

Чертов Снейп застонал.

Гарри понял, что этой ночью ему не поможет ничего. Ни Джинни, ни Молли, ни Филч, ни Гигантский Кальмар – ничто не спасет его, если Северус будет так сладко стонать.

***

Проклятый мальчишка сделал это снова! Северус не знал, что и думать. Он вдруг понял, что может умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. От стыда или от наслаждения – сложно было сказать.

Мало того, что нос Поттера вновь бесстыдно вошел меж расслабленных ягодиц Северуса – ягодицы, как и их хозяин, не ждали повторной подлости! – но безжалостный мальчишка еще и пробормотал что-то прямо туда, согрев дыханием, задев губами через ткань, создав вибрацию голосом.

О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-оооооо…

И Северус постыдно застонал. Это был момент слабости. Он тут же взял себя в руки и так крепко закусил губу, что почувствовал вкус крови. Но было поздно.

Конечно, Поттер все слышал. И все понял.

Столько лет прошло с тех пор, когда Северус в последний раз чувствовал чье-то прикосновение там… Столько лет одиночества и несбыточных мечтаний… О ком-то, кто сможет понять и принять неприличные желания профессора. Конечно же эти мечты оставались несбыточными! Северус прекрасно помнил, как он выглядит, сколько ему лет и какова вероятность найти кого-то, разделяющего его предпочтения. Но никак не мог предположить, что окажется в такой унизительной и в то же время упоительной ситуации. Конечно, Поттер никогда бы по доброй воле не прикоснулся к своему бывшему учителю. Ненависть Поттера была честна и понятна. Она была редким, а оттого крайне ценным постоянством в этом зыбком мире. Северус мог представить, каково сейчас Гарри. Он-то рассчитывал на волшебную сказку, ночной полет, сбывшуюся мечту – а получил вынужденное столкновение с чужим задом. Да и не с чьим-то, а с задом своего отвратительного профессора зельеварения! Северус бы посочувствовал, если бы не был так зол. Чертов Поттер завел его! Северус привык усмирять желания плоти, а теперь вот не мог. Не мог усмирить. В паху налилось тяжестью, дышать стало сложно, вся сила воли уходила на то, чтобы не помахать призывно задом перед носом Поттера. Парень этого не перенесет. У него слабая психика.

***

Гарри дышал через стиснутые зубы, летел, широко раздвинув ноги – трико плотно облегало его стояк, а голубой светодиод венчал выпуклость, как звезда макушку ели. Гарри дрожал, постанывал и смотрел куда угодно, только не вперед, где ритмично двигался профессор, рассекая воздух. Задница задорно покачивалась в ночной тьме. Но Гарри не смотрел на нее, нет. Он смотрел в сторону. И будто против воли всплывало в памяти другое. Как лихо профессор закидывает ногу выше головы, когда хочет пнуть кого-то по башке. Как эротично звучит его голос. Как сверкают Снейповы глаза, особенно если он зол. Как шевелятся его тонкие бледные губы, нецелованные, не согретые ласковым дыханием, не тронутые улыбкой…

– ПОТТЕР, ТЫ СЛЫШИШЬ МЕНЯ?!

Гарри вздрогнул и вернулся к реальности. Снейп вновь оглянулся и пытался что-то втолковать ему. У профессора был измученный вид – кажется, полет отнял у него много сил. Темная прядка прилипла ко лбу, на скулах виднелся бледный, но все же румянец. Снейп тяжело дышал и, казалось, ему сложно двигаться.

– Да? Что-что? – пискнул Гарри. Не смотреть на зад. Не смотреть на зад. Не смотреть… Черт. Не смотреть на зад еще раз. Не смотреть…

– Поттер! В глаза смотри! Ты слышал, что я тебе сказал?!

– Нет… Я не…

– Если сделаешь это еще раз… – Снейп запнулся и закусил губу. Это было так… о, Мерлин. – Если ты еще раз… Я тебе… – это звучало почти как обещание, хотя было все же угрозой. Гарри поспешно кивнул, мечтая, чтобы Снейп отвернулся. Но было поздно. Глаза его расширились, узкие губы разомкнулись, выпуская серебристое облачко дыхания.

Гарри почувствовал, как от стыда на глаза навернулись слезы. Но он не мог ничего поделать. Трико облегало его тело, как вторая кожа. Но будь Гарри даже в своих обычных брюках, такой стояк не заметить было невозможно.

И Снейп, конечно, заметил.

И, несомненно, все понял.

«Я пропал», – подумал Гарри. А Снейп вдруг облизнулся и тут же отвернулся.

И это было уже выше всяких сил.

***

Поттер был возбужден. По крайней мере, именно это было самым логичным выводом. Если только Гарри не засунул себе в трико огурец. Это, конечно, нелепо. Но вполне ожидаемо – речь идет о Гарри Поттере, а от него можно ждать любой глупости.

Например, он мог запросто бормотать что-то в чужую задницу.

Или надеть трико с гирляндой. Намазать нос краской. И этот ошейник…

О, Мерлин Великий.

Северус просто хотел предупредить мальчишку. Только и всего. Конечно, он понимал, что Поттер не нарочно дважды уткнулся в его задницу. Но если Северус сыграет из сейчас себя оскорбленного и возмущенного, Поттер не заподозрит в нем извращенца. И не станет избегать, когда эта безумная ночь закончится, и они вернутся в Хогвартс. Северус никогда бы не признал этого вслух, но присутствие невыносимого Поттера в его жизни делало эту самую жизнь чуть менее невыносимой. Парадокс взаимоисключающих невыносимостей, не иначе.

Вот почему Северус повернулся отчитать Гарри. Тот витал в облаках, думал о чем-то своем и выглядел еще симпатичней обычного с его румянцем и задумчивым взглядом зеленых глаз.

А потом Северус перевел глаза чуть ниже (не смотри туда, не смотри туда, не смотри туда, держи себя в руках, Северус, не смотри… О-о-о-о-о… Ого!!) и заметил, что Поттер возбужден.

Трико облегало его так плотно, что все рельефы были видны невооруженным взглядом. И крепкие мышцы, и плоский живот, и… Да. И потрясающий, длинный, напряженный член.

Северус вдруг представил, как приятно было бы потереться об этот член щекой. Взять его в руку, слегка сжав пальцы, провести вверх, к головке, усиливая давление. Как хорошо было бы взять этот член в рот, ласково, влажно, горячо. Облизать его сверху донизу, как мороженое, подобрать каждую талую капельку с головки, скользнуть языком к яичкам…

Северус торопливо отвернулся, чтобы не застонать снова. Чтобы не скинуть с себя упряжку, не кинуться на Поттера и не трахнуть его прямо в воздухе.

«Хотя бы до земли потерпи», – сказал себе Северус.

И качнул задом.

***

Наверное, с ними происходило что-то увлекательное. Они были на стольких крышах, Санта вслух зачитывал список с фамилиями плохих и хороших детей, олени вполголоса обсуждали подарки и прошедшую вечеринку… Внизу под ними простирался город. Ветер свистел в ушах. Снежинки усыпали пряди волос. Колокольчики звенели, и Санта, как ему положено по инструкции, раз в пятнадцать минут кричал «Хо! Хо! Хо!».

Но Гарри все это пропустил. Потому что думал лишь об одном.

«Дай мне только приземлиться, Северус Снейп. И я найду твоему языку лучшее применение, чем источать яд».

Тут Санта крикнул:

– Все, остался последний дом! Рассвет уже близко.

Крыша была плоской и просторной. Сани и олени уместились на ней с легкостью. Гирлянда, который был украшен дом, сверкала и кидала отблески на снег. На снегу остался след от полозьев саней, от двадцати пар копыт, а также от четырех ладоней с коленями.

Санта пропихнул увесистый сверток в трубу и, кряхтя, вернулся в сани.

– Вы все просто молодцы! – сказал он. – В этом году управились раньше обычного. Может, в следующий раз Альфреду тоже стоит что-нибудь сломать... – он покачал головой. – Я все еще злюсь на этого парня. Но он все равно получит свой подарок. И вы все тоже. Возвращаемся в Хогвартс, Ал уже ждет нас за накрытым столом!

Гарри торопливо стянул с себя упряжку. Неподалеку от него Снейп тоже избавлялся от ремней, тяжело дыша и чертыхаясь себе под нос.

– Знаете, – сказал Гарри, – вы летите. Я вас догоню.

– Я тоже прибуду позже, – сухо сказал Снейп. Санта вытаращил глаза.

– Вы чего тут задумали?

– Не беспокойтесь, мистер Санта! – взмолился Гарри. – Мы скоро вернемся в Хогвартс! Езжайте без нас, все будет в порядке. Теперь ведь не обязательно сохранять двенадцать оленей в упряжке?

– Наша рабочая смена официально закончена! – вредным голосом подтвердил Снейп, разглядывая свои ботинки.

Санта пожал плечами и взялся за поводья.

– Хо! Хо! Хо! – прозвучал его затихающий голос в ночи. Олени совершили круг над крышей, прежде чем рвануть в сторону Хогвартса.

Гарри и Снейп стояли и глядели им вслед, а потом повернулись друг к другу. Гарри улыбнулся. Снейп нервно сглотнул.

В следующий момент они покатились по крыше, срывая друг с друга одежду.

***

Снег забивался за пазуху, обжигал холодом кожу. Ледяная поверхность крыши прилипала к влажному телу, а в ближайшем будущем могла запросто примерзнуть. Но все это было не важно.

Северус даже не замечал этого.

Он видел перед собой только Гарри. Задыхающегося, раскрасневшегося, томно прикрывшего глаза. Длинные ресницы сохранили несколько сверкающих снежинок, которые не хотели таять. Губы, которые Гарри только что облизнул, были разомкнуты и блестели. Тяжелое дыхание вырывалось облачками пара, колокольчик звенел от каждого движения, а огоньки на трико превращались в размытые сияющие полосы во тьме. Это все казалось невиданным волшебством, чудом, которого в жизни Северуса никогда не было. Чудом, которого он ждал столько лет.

Прежде он находил только угольки. Он был плохим. А теперь долгожданный подарок в его руках, и Северусу остается лишь сорвать обертку.

Гарри выгибался под его пальцами, от каждого прикосновения громко стонал, ему не терпелось избавиться от плотной ткани трико. Северус понятия не имел, где здесь застежка и как оно снимается, но каким-то образом умудрился раздеть Гарри – одной только силой своего желания, похоже. Гарри будто таял в его руках, так плотно прижимался к телу, весь в снегу, дрожащий, тихо постанывающий от возбуждения…

– Давай… Ну же... Помоги мне… – прохрипел Северус, разделываясь с пуговицами рубашки.

– У меня пальцы не сгибаются, – всхлипнул Гарри, уткнувшись губами в шею Северусу. Это было так восхитительно, что Снейп не сразу понял смысл слов.

– Что?

– Руки не двигаются. Я их отморозил.

– Идиот! Где твои перчатки?! О черт, Гарри, давай сюда… – Северус сам поверить не мог, что в его голосе звучит столько отвратительного беспокойства. Конечно, ходячая катастрофа по имени Гарри умудрилась снова вляпаться в неприятности. Северус дышал на ледяные руки Поттера, растирал их, пытаясь согреть. – У Поппи была мазь от обморожения… Надо немедленно вернуться в Хогвартс!..

– С УМА СОШЕЛ?!! – взревел Гарри, ерзая на Северусе. – Никуда я не пойду!

– Немедленно, Поттер! Слезь с меня!

– Никуда я с тебя не слезу! Северус!

Ну, это было уже неслыханной наглостью. Северус открыл рот, чтобы…

Да не важно зачем. Важно, что язык Поттера тут же оказался у Северуса во рту. Гарри поцеловал его. Поцеловал. Гарри поцеловал его. Гарри поцеловал. Его. Поцеловал.

Гарри его поцеловал.

И Северус ответил на поцелуй.

***

Обидно было до ужаса. Дурацкие руки не слушались. Пальцы не гнулись и ничего не чувствовали. А так хотелось ощутить гладкость бледной кожи, нежную упругость тугих сосков. Не терпелось исследовать каждый миллиметр тела, дрожащего, пылающего, мягкого, жесткого, узкого, крепкого, плоского и выступающего – разного. Впрочем, Гарри и трогал – прижав пальцы к соскам Северуса, он был награжден хриплым воплем, идущим словно из глубины души. Видимо, ощущения обострялись как раз тем, что руки Гарри были холодны как лед. Поттер вел кончиками пальцев по животу, и Северус задыхался, напрягал мышцы пресса, пытался нащупать что-то на гладком настиле крыши, то, за что можно было бы схватиться.

– Держись за меня, – шепнул Гарри Северус, и сильные руки сомкнулись у него за спиной.

«Всегда держись за меня», – подумал Гарри про себя. Он знал, что некоторые вещи лучше не говорить вслух. По крайней мере, не сразу.

Это казалось сном. Полуголый Северус, с его губами, сладкими, доступными, такими мягкими… Северус, с его неопрятными волосами, разметавшимися по снегу. Северус, с его узким строгим лицом, таким любимым лицом, обычно настороженным и таким изумленным сейчас. Снейп стонал, закрывал глаза, кусал губы, и казалось, он никак не может понять, где находится и что происходит. Нет, понять может, поверить – нет.

– Северус, Северус, Северус… – повторял Гарри безостановочно и знал, что на этот раз называет правильное имя.

Раз уж Гарри не мог ощущать Снейпа руками, он будет это делать иначе.

Гарри прижался языком к ямочке над ключицей партнера и повел ниже.

***

То, что вытворял Поттер… Этот поцелуй, и остальное… Северус боялся, что не сможет выдержать. Было бы так стыдно кончить от одного только поцелуя, но он был близок к этому. Его не целовали тысячу лет, а уж так – никогда. Он и представить не мог, что так можно.

Что можно стонать, что можно держаться за Гарри и видеть его глаза так близко, слышать его шепот, облизывать измазанный краской нос...

Ошеломительная, гремучая смесь ощущений заставляла потерять голову. Северус не думал, что их может кто-нибудь увидеть или услышать, не замечал, что на востоке поднимается огромный сияющий шар. Он не чувствовал холода, не думал о последствиях.

Снейп растворялся в прикосновениях. Он прикасался сам. Губы, плечи, спина – мокрая от пота напряженная спина, крепкая спина мужчины, а вовсе не мальчика. Ягодицы круглые, мягкие. Член Гарри, словно созданный для того, чтобы его ласкать. Северус мог бы заниматься этим бесконечно. Сжимать, гладить, облизывать, вбирать в рот до основания, расслабляя горло. Покрывать поцелуями. О да, он мог бы делать это бес-ко-неч-но.

Но Гарри не мог бесконечно терпеть.

– А-а-а… Северус… Ох… Северус, пожалуйста…

Гарри всхлипывал и дергал бедрами, запрокинув голову. Его шея с выступающим кадыком была такой трогательно-незащищенной, что хотелось сначала покрыть ее поцелуями, а потом укутать в шарф.

Телу Гарри хотелось отдавать почести. Оно было идеальным, завораживало всеми изгибами и рельефами, и Северус заставлял себя не таращиться, не позорить себя – продолжать двигаться, ласкать. Он знал, что никогда не забудет этой картины: обнаженный Гарри на заснеженной крыше, в сиянии восходящего солнца и рождественских гирлянд.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, Северус вздрогнул – столько нежности было в них. Он вдруг почувствовал себя очень уязвимым; неуверенно улыбнулся, и Поттер улыбнулся в ответ. В груди что-то вспыхнуло и загорелось, было больно, но вместе с тем хорошо.

– Давай же… – шепнул Гарри, ложась на снег.

– Нет, я… Я не…

О, как стыдно. Момент абсолютного счастья растаял, как снежинка, упавшая Гарри на щеку. Как же объяснить, как сказать вслух, что он не хочет быть сверху? Что больше всего он хочет еще раз испытать, как внутрь него входят? Как кто-то другой оказывается в нем, внутри него, глубже и глубже, принятый в его тело…

Должно быть, он выставит себя на посмешище. Грозный профессор, который хочет быть снизу. Который рад подставить задницу. Который ничего так сильно не хочет, как ощутить этот сочащийся смазкой член внутри себя.

– Я не… – вновь беспомощно повторил Северус. И тут в глазах Гарри вспыхнуло понимание. Северус почувствовал, как его охватывает паника, он ждал насмешки или презрения… Но вместо этого Гарри увлек его в новый головокружительный поцелуй, и Северус даже не заметил, как оказался накрыт его крепким горячим телом.

– Согни ноги, – шепнул Гарри.

Еще никогда Северус Снейп не подчинялся чужому приказу с такой радостью.

***

Гарри поверить не мог, что ему так повезло. Задница Северуса в его распоряжении! Не об этом ли он мечтал столько лет?? Поттер чувствовал себя ребенком, попавшим на фабрику шоколада. Не знал, куда бежать в первую очередь, с чего начать. Сжать эти изумительные, поджарые ягодицы своими ледяными руками? Скользнуть языком в темную расщелину? Потереться носом, а после пройтись языком, вот так, мокро, быстро, а теперь медленней… Гарри чувствовал, что долго так не выдержит. Но Северус стонал так громко, что Поттер решил продлить эту пытку как можно дольше. Северус вздрагивал и судорожно вздыхал и пытался раздвинуть ноги еще шире, так широко, что рисковал заработать себе вывих бедра. Гарри вылизывал и посасывал, гладил языком и скользил им внутрь, и с каждым толчком Северус все сильнее дрожал, громче вскрикивал.

– Ты должен мне помочь, – сказал Гарри наконец, и Северус несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, пытаясь вспомнить значение слов. – Давай же. Растяни себя.

Снейп поспешно засунул в себя сразу два пальца. Он слегка поморщился от боли, но продолжил растягивать себя с такой яростью, будто индейку фаршировал.

– Тише, тише… – Гарри тоже не терпелось, но он не хотел, чтобы партнер калечил себя. Он вновь принялся целовать Северуса, потому что никак не мог оторваться от его губ, а еще ему нравилось, что Северус изумленно выдыхал каждый раз, когда Гарри склонялся для поцелуя. Гарри вдыхал в себя изумление Северуса, его нетерпение, его томление. Северус двигался уже более плавно, насаживаясь на пальцы. Его член блестел смазкой, по крупной головке текла светлая капля. Гарри подышал на нее, а потом слизнул. Северус дернулся, а после простонал:

– Ну же… Скорей… Я готов…

Гарри едва не завопил от радости. Он коснулся холодной рукой члена, чтобы не кончить сразу же, как головка толкнется в горячий проход.

Когда он оказался внутри Северуса, силы вдруг оставили его. Гарри упал на Северуса, прижимаясь к широкой плоской груди, ему стало горячо и больно, словно это в его задницу кто-то вторгается. Гарри захотелось сразу так много сказать, что слова разрывали его изнутри, и вдруг Снейп положил руку ему на спину и несмело погладил. Гарри почувствовал, что может продолжать.

Сначала они двигались неспешно, наслаждаясь каждым плавным движением. Северус гладил Гарри по плечам, по груди, по спине, словно пытался запомнить на ощупь. Гарри целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться. Маленькие короткие касания губ, от которых сжималось сердце у обоих.

Но потом Гарри нашел верный угол, и Северус принялся царапать его спину, подаваться навстречу, спеша принять в себя. В какой-то момент Северус судорожно всхлипнул, и у Гарри снесло крышу. Он отчаянно вбивался в Северуса, то шепча, то срываясь на крик:

– Северусеверусеверуспожалуйстасеверусеверусевееееерус!!!!

Гарри кончил первым, и сразу за ним Северус изверг струю спермы себе на живот.

Они лежали, обнявшись, пока снизу кто-то не закричал:

– Мама, у нас голые педики на крыше!!!!!

***

Абсолютно возмутительно и несправедливо. Впрочем, другого поведения от Альбуса Северус и не ожидал. Запихнуть его в больничное крыло!!

Да он тысячу раз объяснил всем, что НЕ БОЛЕН. Насморк? Чушь. А говорит он тихо не потому, что в горло будто раскаленной лавы налили, нет. Просто понял уже, что его здесь никто не слушает, так КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТРАТИТЬ СЛОВА?!!

– Северус, Северус, не кричи, ты опять кашлять будешь!

– К твоему сведению, я не кашляю! Это ты кашляешь! А я не кашляю!

Снейп ненавидел болеть; присутствие Поттера на соседней койке только усугубляло его состояние. Как тут не пылать жаром, когда у Гарри то рубашка с плеча соскользнет, то одеяло задерется? Северус прежде не видел ни одного человека, который сопливым, чихающим и кашляющим, словно туберкулезник, умудрялся оставаться настолько сексуальным.

За удовольствие надо расплачиваться, это Северус знал всегда. Те рассветные минуты на крыше обернулись недельным температурным кошмаром. Олени ускакали, Санта уехал, подарки были развернуты и либо съедены, либо прочитаны – особой оригинальностью никто не отличился, и только Альбус как всегда подарил носки. По крайней мере, их можно было скатывать в шарик и швырять в Поттера! А то он совсем раскис там, под стеганым одеялом.

– Ну-ка, подвинься.

– Мы опять друг друга заразим, Северус!

– Когда это ты стал таким правильным? За десять лет, что я тебя знаю, ни проблеска здравого смысла, и вот теперь он просыпается – в самый неподходящий момент!

– Северус, я пошутил, лезь обратно, ну куда ты босиком, пол холодный!!.. Се-е-е-еве-е-ерус…

– Получай!

– Хватит кидаться носками! Лезь сюда! Мне без тебя холодно! У меня опять температура до тридцати восьми упала.

– Зато на крыше тебе холодно не было.

Северус ворчал, но все же возвращался.

Болеть под одним одеялом с Гарри было веселей.


End file.
